DP One-Shot
by crazyreader11
Summary: This is one way that Maddie and Jack could have found out about Danny being Phantom. It's told in third person, but also through the thoughts that cross Maddie's mind. Rated K because I'm paranoid XD First One-Shot so I hope you like!


**I was writing the next chapter in Sam's kisses when all of a sudden this story attacked my mind! So, like any good writer, I wrote down what came to me and it ended up being a one-shot! **

**Even though I really want to, I don't own Danny Phantom...On with the story!**

"Danny, why don't you call me 'Mom' anymore?" Maddie asked, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. Danny and Maddie were in the kitchen, preparing dinner like they normally did together, but for the past few weeks Danny has only referred to her as 'Maddie' and has greatly distanced himself from his parents. She was beginning to seriously worry.

Danny just looked at her. He couldn't believe he'd thought this woman in front of him, his mother, was supposedly intelligent. She couldn't even see what was right in front of her. What had been right in front of her on that dissecting table a few days ago.

"Just because you're growing up doesn't mean you don't have to call me 'Mom' anymore," Maddie told her son. Perhaps this was just a phase, so she tried to be as comforting as possible.

Apparently that was the wrong assumption because Danny narrowed his eyes and yelled, "If you don't know why then you don't deserve to be told! Figure it out yourself!" With that, Danny threw down the utensils he'd been setting on the table and stormed out of the kitchen. A second later, Maddie heard the front door slam shut.

What on Earth had gotten into that boy? What was causing him to act this way? She supposed she should have caught on sooner though. Ever since that ghost boy, Danny Phantom, escaped, Danny had started calling both her and Jack by their names. He also tried to stay as close to Jazz as possible when she was in the house.

Speaking of that ghost boy, how had he escaped? Everything had been perfect, and then Sam and Tucker came over looking for Danny so Maddie and Jack had had to leave the lab to talk to them. When they'd realized that Danny was missing, they called Jazz out of her room and began calling anyone and everyone they could think about. The ghost must have used that time to escape somehow.

The teens worry had only increased when Jazz had asked why her parents had been in the basement for the last few days. Jack told them, of course, and the looks they'd given the two adults were one of horror, although Maddie had no idea why. Perhaps they were afraid that the ghost boy was right below them and they didn't want to get hurt.

Now that Maddie was thinking about it, after they'd found out, they all decided to go to Danny's room and they hadn't come out again until Danny had returned.

When Danny had returned. That's when he started acting so strange! Maddie and Jack had tried to hug him and he'd hidden from them. He looked awful but he'd insisted that with a good shower and some sleep, he'd be fine. And then he refused to sleep anywhere unless it was at Sam's. He'd also mentioned some other girl's name…Danielle. Something about needing to thank her.

That's it! It must be a girl problem! Teen boys and hormones could be a scary thing and can block rational thought. Maddie decided to call Sam. She had her number because Danny and Sam had been best friends since they were in pre-school. That's probably why they would make such a good couple.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton?" Sam answered from the other line.

"Yes, hello Sam. I'm worried about Danny. He just stormed out of the house yelling and I'm just wondering if he's there with you or if you know anything about this behavior?" Maddie asked.

There was a pause before Sam said, "He just got here, but we'll be coming over soon to explain everything." Then Maddie heard what she believed was arguing. Probably Danny protesting about coming back after he'd just stormed out, but Sam seemed to have won because she then said, "Give us five minutes."

Maddie gave them five minutes, and just like Sam had said, the teens, now with Tucker, walked through the front door. Only instead of an angry and upset Danny, Maddie saw a fearful and skittish Danny. He was clinging on to Sam as if his life depended on it and he kept glancing at Tucker as though making sure he was still there.

When the teens arrived, they sat down on the couch. Maddie began asking what was wrong, but Sam cut her off by saying, "Before we tell you anything, I think it would be best if Mr. Fenton were here also. And Jazz."

Although confused at this request, Maddie called both her husband and Jazz into the living room. Jack came to sit in the chair next to Maddie's as Jazz walked over to Danny and asked, "Now?"

Before Maddie could question this, Sam and Tucker nodded their heads, even though Danny shook his. After a few more minutes of silence, Maddie spoke up. "What is going on here kids? What is Danny so afraid of?"

Sam glared at Maddie, Tucker shook his head sadly, and Jazz placed a hand on Danny's shoulder before saying, "Maddie; Jack, do you remember a few days ago, how you had the ghost boy down in the lab for dissection and experiments?"

Now Jazz was calling her parents by their names too? What was going on? But instead of asking those questions, Maddie replied, "Yes, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Did it ever occur to you the similarity of Danny Phantom's name and Danny Fenton's name?" Jazz continued, ignoring Maddie's question.

Maddie froze. She thought about this. Now that Jazz had brought this to her attention, she did see the similarity. Then she started thinking about their looks. Those were similar too. Even their voices sounded the same…

"Danny is being overshadowed by the ghost kid!" Jack yelled. He was about to pull out some sort of weapon, but Danny shouted, "Are you people stupid?" The shout wasn't really that loud, but it caught his parents' attention. It even seemed to shock his friends.

Once the room was silent, Danny continued by adding, "How is it that Danny Fenton is never around when Danny Phantom comes out? Didn't you ever notice how Sam and Tucker were always just around the corner when Phantom came? Didn't you ever notice that Jazz had always been their right before Phantom escaped? Didn't you ever notice that whenever Phantom seemed to get beaten up bad, I came home limping as well?" He waited a minute to see if they'd attempt to answer his questions, which they didn't, before adding, "I'm not being overshadowed. I am Danny Phantom. I half died from that electric shock from the Fenton Portal, and I gained ghost powers."

"Th-That's not p-possible! You can't be half dead and half alive," Maddie stuttered, not willing to believe what her son was saying. She loved her son with all her heart and she didn't want to believe that the same ghost she hated was her perfect son.

"It's possible," Danny said as he stood up and let white rings travel up and down his body. Maddie and Jack were taken aback. They didn't know if they should attack or cry or what, so they stayed still, frozen in their seats.

"Do you see why I've been on you to open your minds to the possibility of good ghosts?" Jazz quietly asked before Danny stated, "I've been protecting the town all this time. I've never hurt you guys when you'd tried capturing me before. I became a hero to make you guys proud."

The words Danny said were spit out with such venom that Maddie couldn't stop the tears that began to steadily stream down her face. She could feel Jack squeeze her hand as he too began to get emotional.

"Do you remember when I was down on that table and pleaded with you to take those chains off and put me in a box or something? I was going to show you. I was going to admit everything to you. Had you done it when I asked, I probably would have forgiven you. But now, I don't know," Danny continued. His voice started hard, but it slowly grew quieter. Now everyone in the room was crying.

"Danny…" Maddie started, reaching her hand out to him, but Danny cut her off while moving away, transforming back to Fenton, saying, "I'm going to stay with Sam for a little. I'll give you a week to think about what your next move is. O, and don't tell anyone else."

With that, all four teens stood up and walked out the door, leaving Maddie and Jack in complete silence and regret.

**I hope you enjoyed! Later Phans(: Love, crazyreader11**


End file.
